My Queen
by Syaorick
Summary: The world of Twilight had never been so messed up as this... What if before the Volturi came there was a much greater power? something that even they themselves cannot even try to overcome... The real Queen of All that is Damned!


**Author's Note: **I hope that you will enjoy my own take on Twilight fanfiction. Thank you!

September 4, 2005

This is my diary, I am a vampire.

I am a vampire.

I vant to suck your vlood!?

What are your thoughts about forever? What about eternity? Perpetuity?

Humans can't even begin to imagine what forever entails because they have never seen it in all its glory! Many have used it so casually in so many contexts that it has lost its meaning. Infinity became synonymous for a very long time, endless became until death do we part...

Death... Everything is vanquished by death. The end of life began with death and the irony is, my eternity started upon my death. When I became undead was the time I began to truly fear... forever... Forever existing but never living... who doesn't see the stupidity in that?

Forgive me for my rant, I digress. Let me tell you of my beginnings of who I was and how I reached today.

I was changed during the time when technology was non-existent, fire was considered as the greatest innovation and the only game we had was hunting.

I am considered as one of the originals, one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in existence, the literal Queen of all Damned.

Before I turned I didn't even have a proper name, or if I did it was something that I have no recollection of, it was quite probable that it was all just a combination of grunts anyway. All my memories before my turning was a bit of a mess, afterwards was an entirely different matter. My vision, my hearing, my sense of smell it was all beyond perfection and I became the perfect hunter!

An almost perfection whose only flaw was its creation, I don't even remember how I became what I am, besides that God awful burning, my actual turning and even the identity of my sire (if I even had one) was a big blank. After regaining my senses all I had was this innate need to survive.

My diet of animal blood is considered an anomaly by most of my kind. Some even find it as a sign of weakness... how obtuse! Just because most of them like gorging themselves with human blood doesn't make it the "right or the proper food".

Although don't get me wrong, I'm not insinuating that I am anything close to a saint nor am I saying that I am not capable of violence. God knows how many countless vampire and human lives ended in my hands. I am very capable of killing, I am not the Queen of all these damned souls for nothing after all, physically I am always at my peak... always better than any human and the best among all vampires...

For a while I slept... The days begun to blend together, days becoming months and months becoming into years. I fed and closed my eyes pretending to sleep as I listened to the change that is beginning to overrun the world. If Lestat found the industrial revolution interesting, that was nothing compared to hearing the hubbub that was the birth of civilization.

I continued to listen for a while, I listened as humans evolved... becoming smarter... more... aware of the world that they are living in. It was fascinating to listen, I rear my head every once in a while at least but never did I stay outside of my isolated bubble for too long, I always seek the solitude of the forest rather than take a more solid part in the complication of it all.

I was left alone in my cocoon content to just listen, that was until I felt a stir. For some unexplainable reason, I suddenly had an urge to take part in the world once more.

From the shadows I've learned that I was somewhere they now called Great Britain. That was the time when they have just passed the Great Depression and only then were they finally finding their footing. It was the Renaissance, the time of enlightenment.

Humans continued to fascinate me as they began to evolve and as they acquired new knowledge so did I, I observed, I learned... I learned of their culture, their proper way of dressing, speaking and how one handles one's self in society. It was all very fascinating. The only thing that I found reprehensible was of how my sex made me inferior... a second class citizen just because I didn't have a cock? I found it so idiotic! I was from a time where women weren't meek and weak. From the little things that I remembered, I was pretty sure that women were respected where I came from. Our men knew that we were as knowledgeable as they were that we could hunt as well as they do. Being a woman doesn't make me stupid and insipid! I hated it! I was a woman and I could kill a lot of men with my hands tied behind my back. These poor, poor deluded humans...

September 6, 2005

As I began to interact with the humans I learned of a new ability that I possessed, a weak mind control of some sort. It was feeble but it was enough to make an old couple take me in as their ward, all out of the goodness of their heart of course. And it was with them that I was introduced to proper society as Isabella Marie Swan.

It was also during that time when I met Sir Edward Masen. Edward for some reason truly intrigued me, most human boys are intimidated by my beauty, secretly I wondered if it was just their self preservation talking, I was a predator and they were prey they must have at least the slightest inkling about it.

But not him, he was so... so confident almost arrogant as he strode towards me and asked me for my dance card. I knew I should have said no but I admit that his attention flattered me. Living by myself all this time made me crave for companionship and he was so charming and easy to talk to, he was also quite well read and smart could you blame me for at least wanting to have a friend?

I was starting to feel lonely and my days have started to feel repetitive and he changed that. As you could imagine that was not the last time I saw him, he began to visit me and woo me. I knew he was starting to fall for me but I knew that we weren't meant to be that was the time I met Alice.

She just introduced herself as that, just Alice, she was worse than me her human memories were a complete blank, no blurry pictures just a huge blank on what her human life used to be. She didn't seem upset about it, she said it was a little price to pay for her gift, she told me that she saw us together and that, that day was our start to forever. She said she could see the future and I thought she was a little crazy but in her I saw the answer to my heart's deepest desire... a friend.

After I met Alice, I said goodbye to my dearest Edward. I knew that he was hurt with my abrupt goodbye but it was all for the best. He wanted so many beautiful things, so many fantastic dreams, dreams he wouldn't reach if he stayed with me. The last I heard about him was the birth of his son with his close friend Elizabeth.

Alice and I travelled to so many different countries and encountered many beings like us. In our trip to Alaska we met the Denalis. Kate Denali was also one of the few special vampires we've met that had a power of their own, her power was something along the lines of electrocution something that I was curiously immune to. She was attempting to somewhat spread her power to her surroundings an attempt that I found very intriguing at that time, I would often watch her as she practiced with her siblings. After the Denalis we continued our trip around the globe, and in our journey we met other vampire power users, some whose powers couldn't affect me. In our journey we began to hear whispers about some sort of vampiric council named the Volturi who was able to overturn the Europeans. I suppose that it was only logical for vampires to have this council and from what I've heard of that time was of how fair this Volturi was, I didn't really care at that time. Alice suggested that we try to learn more about my "talents" it was then that I remembered Kate Denali and begun to wonder if I could also apply what she was attempting to my own. Alice and I then decided to go back to Alaska to pay them a visit.

Upon our arrival we saw the Denalis being attacked by a group of vampires. All because of a turning of a child, the Denali's were attacked. I was beyond furious. My vision began to gain a reddish tinge as I bared my fangs and let out a growl. Both sides cowered as they fell down to my feet.

"_Stop this nonsense at once! What is the meaning of this!?"_

"_They killed her! They killed our mother Bella! They took her and burned her!" Kate howled._

I was beyond mad... how dare these upstarts kill MY friend! Who were they? What gave them the right?

"_Who are you people!? Answer me before I put an end to your pathetic lives here and now!" I asked._

"_We... We are from the Volturi... They were found guilty of turning a child! Ma... Master Aro... said so..." a lithe blond haired girl whimpered. _

_I let loose another growl as these... cretins cowered further away from me..._

"_And where is this Master that you speak of is he not with you? Speak child!" I demanded as I crouched down in front of her and held her chin to make her look at me in the eyes._

"_No... n... he stays in Volterra... Please... please... spare my brother... kill me! But allow my brother to live."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_Juh.. Jane... Jane..." she whimpered as she folded onto herself in a ball as she shook her head. "No! No mama! I'll be good... Jane will be good please don't hurt Alec... he... he is sick! Please mama..."_

That day I killed the Volturi fleet, all 18 vampires except for Jane and her twin brother Alec. We were able to save the child but my friend was far gone they were able to burn her into ash before we arrived.

Jane and Alec lived their human lives as abused children until one of the talented Volturi "royalty," named Eleazar revealed their potential powers to their sire, Aro. Once turned, Jane was able to make others feel like they are getting burned while Alec functioned like an antidote to his sister's power, he removes the pain... and every other sense. He turned them for the sole use of his army. They used them in these quests he made for supposed "justice."

Along with the child whom I named Reneesme, Alec and Jane saw me as their own mother. Alice and I took the children as we allowed the Denali sisters to grieve for their mother. Alice foreseen that the Volturi were getting restless as the days passed and there was still no fleet, they have started to consider sending in another just to see what happened to the first but their arrogance stopped them. The very idea of one of their fleets being defeated was laughable... They saw themselves superior... too strong to be easily overwhelmed by mere plebeians.

Well... let them come I told Alice... let the see how laughably wrong they are... Let them see for themselves how inept their so-called force is when faced with the true meaning of superiority.

September 7, 2005

Many feelers came but none returned, Alec and Jane begun to fear for me but I told them that no mere upstart would be able to get the best of me.

Alice became more and more delighted with every Volturi pawn that reached our doors, I asked why but she refused to give me straight answers. "It's near... he's nearly here Bella..."

Until finally the patience of this Aro ran too thin and he decided to finally come to me, I guess it's the time for me to be amused... posers!

Alice warned me not to let my skin touch this Aro, it was the twins that told me that he could read all the thoughts you've had once he touches you. Interesting but boring... I thought.

We went out to meet our... guests? Thirty vampires versus five of us, sucks for them I guess.

"_Welcome! I guess this is... Aro is it!?" I asked Jane who meekly nodded. "I've heard so much about you... Eleazar... Caius and Marcus yes?" _

"_I'm sorry I guess I am at a disadvantage... you are?" Aro asked._

"_Oh yes... at a disadvantage!? How amusing... you may call me Isabella, I suppose... is there any reason for you to visit me and my coven?"_

"_Isabella!? I don't suppose you're the same Isabella that made some of the other lesser vampires all a twitter!?" _

"_Oh? Have they?" I asked... _

"_Bella... they call you Queen! I was supposed to tell you but with all the excitement it might have missed my mind... Hi Carlisle!" Alice suddenly injected._

"_Carlisle!? You know her?" Aro asked one of the very good looking blonde witnesses behind him... _

"_No... I'm sorry... I am sure that I do not have the pleasure yet..." he replied._

_Aro's smile was steadily slipping off his face. "Isabel-la... my dear... I have heard rumors of you it is quite a pleasure to finally meet you!"_

"_I'm not sure that I find it pleasurable... your purpose?"_

"_Yes! Our fleet... We seem to have misplaced it... but I see that you found some of them at least... come Jane... Alec... tell me what happened to your brothers?" he called with hands outstretched._

"_I'm sorry I'm afraid I cannot allow that... I have decided to keep them you see... I actually played with your fleet but you see, I broke them... They weren't as strong as I thought and only Jane and Alec played nice with me" _

"_you... broke them!?"_

"_yes... yes I did..."_

"_YOU DARE!?" Caius shouted, "you dare! You insolent upstart! You bitch! You are not even worthy to lick the sole of my boots! Have a bit of respect for your be..."_

"_my betters!? Is that what you were about to say you ill bred cretin!? You people with a misplaced high regard for yourselves!? Please... have care! Your nothing but babes to me crying to get your bottoms needs wiping! So shut it! You fool! I want you to leave! Let this be a bitter lesson to be learned for you... and pray that no stray thought of your destruction enter my head!" _

"_WHY YOU!" Caius started. "Brother please... end this Aro..." Marcus interjected._

"_We can't just leave I'm afraid... I see that the child still survives, we now have laws you see... the child is a threat to our lifestyle! She has to be destroyed!" _

"_I take responsibility of Renesmee, she is mine... you have nothing to worry about!" _

"_Ah... but my dear brothers... our witnesses... we are all here to protect our existence but we now find ourselves in a quandary... should we allow one vampire be excused from our laws!? Laws that are placed for our own protection! We, the Volturi are facing a mighty rival... I fear that she and her coven are more powerful than us but we tell you! We are ready to lay down our lives... as your leaders we are willing to fight for you... what say you Isabella?" Aro asked seeking for the support of his witnesses._

"_Aro... haven't you heard!? They call me queen? Brothers and Sisters I am with you as I have always been... I know most of you... travelled and lived with you... you know who I am and of what I am capable of... I ask you to spare me this child! I take full responsibility of her... allow me this my brothers and sisters to allow this child to live with me in peace. But if you decide that I am not capable, that I could not take care of this mere slip of a child then I believe that I am not fit to be what you have called me... I do not challenge the Volturi of their self-imposed burden... in fact I encourage them to do what they see is right... but you call me your Queen and I am honoured of all your respect... and so I ask you my brothers and sisters what do you have me to do?" _

_One by one the witnesses bowed down... "Our Queen..." they called... "Stand my brothers and sisters... Thank you!" I called with my hands wide open. _

**Author's Note: **So what do you guys think for the first chapter!? Do you love it? Hate it!? Let me know!


End file.
